


Made With Love

by seratonation



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Baking, Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff, Getting Together, Internet Famous, M/M, Skinny Steve, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4223706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seratonation/pseuds/seratonation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on the tumblr prompt: au where Steve is a famous youtube baker who makes the most delicious recipes imaginable [and] Bucky is a vet looking for something relaxing and distracting to fill up his evenings, and they bond over how horrible Bucky is at cooking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made With Love

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to [earlofcardigans](http://archiveofourown.org/users/earlofcardigans/pseuds/earlofcardigans) for the gentle nudge I needed to write this, and for the beta <3

Bucky can't sleep. He is exhausted, his whole body aches, but he can't lie still, let alone fall asleep. 

He's tried everything. He went through the sleep routine, made sure his phone is off, went through a couple of breathing techniques, but nothing is working. 

It’s 1:30 am and he's been lying in bed since 10, so he decides, fuck it and pulls out his computer. 

The therapist had told him that screens will only keep him awake longer but considering the time, he figures he isn't going to be sleeping tonight anyway. 

He opens YouTube and scrolls through the latest videos. There is one just uploaded by a ‘srogers’ that looks like it’s a baking video.

He loves those the best. They always remind him of being a kid, surrounded by his sisters as his mom cooked or baked, talking them through her steps.

It's been years though, and his memory isn't what it used to be after he came back, so he contents himself with cooking shows.

This particular guy looks too thin to be a baker, but he has a sweet smile, a gentle voice, and thousands of views on almost a hundred videos. 

Bucky is half way through when he decides he wants to get to know more about this guy. He finds him on twitter, and follows him on instagram, and then adds him on snapchat. 

He still doesn't understand instagram, but he uses twitter regularly and his nieces and nephew often send him snapchats so he was familiar enough with it. 

When he does all that, he takes stock and thinks he'll try sleeping again. This time, he falls asleep in minutes. 

***

Bucky stares at his muffin failure. He’s sure he’s done everything right, and the muffins taste amazing, if only they’d come out of the pans. He tries everything. He slides a small fork down the sides, trying to dislodge them, then a knife to try and cut them away, he even tries twisting them but he ends up with a muffin top in his hand and the rest still in the pan. 

Eventually he just picks up the pan and bangs on the metal till they come out, piece by tiny, broken piece. He’s loath to throw it out but what is he supposed to do? He takes a picture and posts it to twitter, while munching on the crumbs.

 **James** @jbb107  
Tried making @srogers mighty muffins. At least they taste good pic.twitter.com/wvck17fnct

 **Steve** @srogers  
@jbb107 thats a shame :( maybe you can make muffin balls?

Bucky stares at the name, and at the reply and then squints at the display picture. 

**James** @jbb107  
@srogers you don't happen to have a video for those do you?

 **Steve** @srogers  
@jbb107 no unfortunately. just mash them down with a fork then roll them into balls with your hands

Bucky can't believe this is happening. This guy must have thousands of mentions and replies, but he’s tweeting at Bucky. 

He pulls out a fork and does as he’s told, mashing them down even more, then gets to work on rolling them up.

 **James** @jbb107  
thanks to @srogers these might actually pass for intentional pic.twitter.com/don4kl5sbr

 **Steve** @srogers  
@jbb107 thats awesome! maybe the glaze from cavalry cakes to make them look 100% intentional? youtube.com/watch?v=4e5smz…

The glaze is a cinch to make, just powdered sugar, water and vanilla. He pokes each ball with a toothpick and dips them in the glaze before putting them on some waxed paper to solidify. 

He takes a quick picture but there’s a knock on the door, indicating that Sam just arrived. 

***

He doesn't get a chance to post the picture to twitter until the next day. He doesn't tag it but that night there’s a like from Steve. He tries not to read into it, but it still gives him butterflies, knowing that Steve was following up on the story. 

Next time, he attempts the Courage Cookies. His sister is coming over with her kids and he wants to make something special for them.

 **James** @jbb107  
these courage cookies are not filling me with too much confidence, they feel a little flat @srogers pic.twitter.com/gwtd92kle6

 **Steve** @srogers  
@jbb107 did you chill the batter before you baked them? what do they taste like?

 **James** @jbb107  
@srogers i might have been a little impatient, but they taste good!

 **Steve** @srogers  
@jbb107 lol as long as they taste good! i had to try them a few times before i got it right too.

His nieces and nephew clean him out. The cookies are gone before the night is out. Bucky is so proud he couldn't help but tweet back to Steve to let him know. Steve doesn't reply but he likes the tweet and starts following Bucky. 

Bucky tries to tell himself it’s not a big deal but he resists the urge to tweet it and instead tells Sam the next time he sees him.

***

 **James** @jbb107  
If I was a yeast that lived in a supermarket where would I be?

 **James** @jbb107  
Found it! Had to ask someone. This might be the scariest mission since I got back.

 **James** @jbb107  
There are so many types omg someone needs to watch the fight me focaccias video and tell me if @srogers specifies what type of yeast he used

 **Steve** @srogers  
@jbb107 easy bake yeast! it should be in a green can or green sachets? 

**James** @jbb107  
@srogers got it thank you! 

Kneading bread with one hand and a prosthetic turned out to be the most difficult thing yet. He manages but it takes so long, and with the fact it needs to rest twice that by the time it’s in the oven, it’s already past midnight and he’s exhausted. 

He sets the timer and sits down. He just wants to rest his eyes for a minute. When the timer goes off he will definitely wake up. 

When he hears the beeping, he thinks it’s his phone alarm at first, but when he wakes up properly he realises it’s actually much louder than even the timer. 

He rushes to the kitchen to find black smoke bellowing out from the oven. He swears and turns it off, but it's too late. He hears his neighbors leaving their apartments, so he grabs his phone, puts on his slippers and shuffles down the stairs and into the night air. 

It’s too cold for just a tshirt, he thinks, he should've grabbed his jacket, or a sweater at least but it's too late now. There's a firetruck rolling up so he clutches his phone and opens twitter, because it's easier than watching the people around him shift and grumble in the semi darkness.

 **James** @jbb107  
So the bread I was going to make? Accidentally set off the fire alarm :(

He refreshes his feed and a new tweet from Steve just below his. 

**Steve** @srogers  
Fire alarm in my building went off. We’re all standing outside, I hope everyone is okay.

Holy shit, Bucky thinks, it can’t be. It has to be one hell of a coincidence. 

He looks around, trying to be calm but he knows his eyes are darting around frantically. Just on his right, the crowd aligns and there's a clear line of sight of Steve Rogers, face lit up from his phone screen.

Steve looks up and meets Bucky’s eye before the crowd moves again, and he’s gone. 

Bucky starts to move, trying to see him again until suddenly Steve is right there in front of him, in nothing but boxer shorts, socks and flip flops.

“James?” Steve asks.

“Bucky,” Bucky breathes, “call me Bucky.”

“I’m Steve,” he says, smiling and holding out a hand, “nice to finally meet you.”

***

“Just use the food processor!” 

“It won't taste the same!”

“Watchers, if you’re at home just use the processor,” Bucky says, turning to the camera on its tripod, “I promise no one will know the difference.”

“ _You_ will know the difference,” Steve said, “but you do what you're comfortable with, baking should make you feel good. If anything, that will show up in your end product. If you have the time you could always try it both ways and see which you prefer.”

Bucky gives him a sideways glance but Steve is too focused on mixing the batter. “Is that what you did?” he asks suggestively. 

Steve glances at him and quickly looks away. “Yes,” he replies, “and I decided I like the hands on approach.”

“So old fashioned,” Bucky says, smiling. He leans in and steals a kiss from Steve. 

Steve sighs. “I can’t keep editing out all the kissing,” he says, “it's gonna look weird.”

“So don't edit them out anymore,” Bucky replies, standing intentionally too close.

Steve bites his lip and smiles. He leans in and pecks Bucky on the lips before turning back to his brownies. “You wanna make sure the mixture is smooth,” he says to the camera, “so while I'm doing that, Bucky do you want to grease and line the pan?”

Bucky grins. Steve has the slightest blush on his face. “It’ll be my pleasure,” he purrs.

Steve laughs. “You're impossible.”

“You love it,” Bucky replies, pulling the pan closer to him. 

“I love _you_ ,” Steve throws back easily. 

Bucky feels a shiver run down his spine. “Steven Grant Rogers,” he says, “did you just confess your love for me on camera?”

Steve’s blush is much more prominent now. “I might have,” he says defiantly. 

“Good,” Bucky says, taking the bowl from Steve’s hands and pulling him close, “because I love you too.” He kisses Steve full on the lips and Steve moans into it, wrapping his hands around Bucky’s neck.

“We’re probably going to have to redo these brownies,” Steve mutters.

“I don't know,” Bucky replies seriously, “things made with love always taste better, don't you think?”

Steve shakes his head and laughs. “In that case these brownies might be the best thing I’ve ever made.”

“They’re my favourite already,” Bucky says and leans in again. 

He ends up editing a lot out of the video but Steve keeps in the important bits. The fans love it, the video becomes his most watched in less than 24 hours, and only half the comments are about the brownies.

**Author's Note:**

> The full prompt on tumblr can be [found here](http://yourethehellisbucky.tumblr.com/post/122640430038/buzzybarnes-au-where-steve-is-a-famous-youtube).
> 
> I used [this post](http://brooklynfarmgirl.com/2014/02/04/the-muffin-disaster-and-how-i-lived-to-tell-about-it) as inspiration for the muffin disaster.
> 
> And this is the [focaccia](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UX6K-Z67vI4) recipe Bucky was attempting.


End file.
